


A Snowy Morning

by Marksider89



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksider89/pseuds/Marksider89
Summary: Just a little Christmas Pharmercy ficlet.  Enjoy.





	A Snowy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983489) by [Ridja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridja/pseuds/Ridja). 



> Just a little Christmas Pharmercy ficlet. Enjoy.

On the morning of December 25th, Fareeha gently padded barefoot down the stairs of the home she shared with her wife.  Her eyes open just enough to let her not trip or stumble on her way down. Upon reaching the bottom, she let out a yawn, stretching her stiff muscles as she did.  Once her yawn had stopped she began trying to blink away the remnants of sleepiness in her. But something felt just a bit… off. Then it hit her.

It was slightly _brighter_ than usual.

Furrowing her brow, she gently pulled back the sheer curtain of a nearby window, wincing at the brightness outside.  After a moment of rapid blinking so her eyes would adjust, her face split into a broad grin and she turned and sprinted as quickly and as quietly as she could back up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 Angela was awake.

But she did not want to be.  She was comfortable and warm in the large bed she shared with her wife.  The only way she felt she could be _more_ comfortable would be if Fareeha were still in bed with her.  Unfortunately, Fareeha had gotten out of bed a couple minutes ago.  The gentle shifting of the bed combined with the sudden absence of her wife were enough to wake her up.

After a minute of lying on her side with her eyes shut, trying to force herself back to sleep, she heard the sounds of Fareeha moving about the room.  Dresser drawers open and closing as quietly as Fareeha could manage. She could hear Fareeha’s gentle footsteps and the rustling of clothes. Hadn’t she gone downstairs?   _ Had _ Angela been successful in dozing off?

Before Angela could ponder any further, she felt the bed shift, and a weight on her hip.  Cracking an eye open she turned her head to look up at her wife. Fareeha was straddling her hip, fully dressed and biting her lower lip as she smiled excitedly.

“What’s got you so excited?” Angela managed to vocalize.

“It snowed.”

“That’s nice.” Angela said, closing her eyes and laying her head back down.

Fareeha sighed.  “Come on, Ange. I want to play in the snow!”

“You can do that without me.”

“But it’s more fun  _ with _ you.  Come on, it’s easily half a meter deep.  We could build a snowman, or snow fort, have a snowball fight, or-Oh!  We could make a snow angel!”

“Fareeha, schatz, if by that, you mean that you are going to throw me into the snow and declare that I am a ‘snow angel’, I _will_ divorce you.”

Fareeha folded her arms with a huff.  “Well now you’ve just gone and ruined the surprise.”

Angela could not stop the sharp note of laughter that escaped her.

“Tell you what,” Fareeha said, “If you indulge me for a little while, I’ll make you my World Famous Pancakes before we open presents.”

Behind her closed eyelids, Angela rolled her eyes at Fareeha’s declaration that her pancakes were ‘world famous’, but the offer was _very_ tempting.  For some reason, pancakes made by Fareeha were just better than any other pancakes she’d ever had.  They always seemed to be just the right amount of fluffiness without being airy, and flavored with a secret blend of spices that Fareeha refused to divulge (and somehow manage to sneak into the batter without Angela seeing).  Angela had no choice but to concede.

“Okay.  Just give me a few minutes to fully wake up and get ready.”

“Yes!” Fareeha said triumphantly, hopping off the bed.  “I’ll give you fifteen minutes, habibti, but if you’re not outside by then, I _will_ throw you into the snow, regardless of whatever you’re wearing.” she mock-threatened, laughing at Angela’s groan.

“...and Angela?”

“Hmm?”

Fareeha leaned down and captured her wife’s lips in a loving kiss.  “Merry Christmas.”

Angela smiled.  “Merry Christmas, Fareeha.”


End file.
